nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Great Britannia
Great Britannia is a parliamentary democracy located in the continent of San Sebastian. At over 50,000km2 with a population of 70 million, Great Britannia covers a large span of territories, most of it being in San Sebastian while recently there have been a few territories settled in the continent of Zaheria. The capitol of Great Britannia is London, which is also its largest city within the nation. Great Britannia, along with other Tier 10 nations, is tied for the highest population. Great Britannia is currently 2nd in Greatness Points History 'Background - Period I' Before the nation of Great Britannia was created in the continent of San Sebastian, where Great Britannia is located today was just a collection of native tribes. In 300 BCE, these tribes consisted mostly of the first Britannians, people of the island of Britannia. Due to the increase of trade, transportation, communication, and cooperation between tribes, they would eventually merge into much larger communities. By 50 BCE, the island of Britannia was dominated by two really big communities: The Anglos, and the Protherians.These two didn't see each other as threats but rather as allies. Eventually on 46 BCE, these two communities merged to create one giant community called Rhin, which would dominate all of the island of Britannia. The large community called Rhin didn't had a central government but rather a collection of smaller communities which agreed to protect one another and fight for the same interests. These smaller communities had a leader called a Chieftain. Rhin had a total of 76 Chieftains. In 9 BCE, these Chieftains gathered in a flat, humand landscape, which would later be the capitol London, where they would demand talks of creating a central government along with a main leader which would be in charge of managing the entire country/island. These Chieftains eventually agreed on creating a Parliamentary Democracy system of government, thus creating the new nation of Great Britannia. In addition, these Chieftains agreed on an economy where the central government, Parliament and the Prime Minister, would be directly in charge of the nation's economy. These first Chieftains, which would now be called Parliamentarians, elected their first prime minsiter to govern the entire nation and represent them. In 8 BCE, they elected Lamar Sullivan as the first prime minister of Great Britannia. 'Early Phase - Period II' As Great Britannia's first prime minister, Lamar Sullivan embarked the policy of rapid population growth. Prime Minister Sullivan believed that in order for the nation to strengthen itself, as well as protect itself from other potential invaders, the nation needs to grow its population as much as possible as fast as possible. Prime Minister Sullivan constructed farms as well as daries to produce food for the nation as well as importing food, power, and consumer goods from other nations. Great Britannia during this time frame heavily depending on foreign markets to suffice its food, power, and consumer good demands. In 7 BCE, Prime Minister Sullivan applied Great Britannia for members in the alliance SPQR. In 6 BCE, Great Britannia was finally accepted into SPQR. Here, Sullivan would bring Great Britannia in some of its first, although minor, wars. All of which were wars where Great Britannia was invited by one of its fellow aliance mates. The goals of these wars were to bring quick riches to Great Britannia and hopefully help its constant rapid populaiton growth. Throughout 6 BCE and up to 60 CE, Great Britannia had grown it's population to around 1 million. In 62 CE, Great Britannia was invited by the Roman Empire to join a war to raid a large, inactive nation. Prime Minister Harris Sinclair accepted this invitation of war and brought Great Britannia in its first major war. This war resulted in a victory for Great Britannia as well as its allies, mostly the Roman Empire, as well as bringing huge riches to the small nation. $2 million was given as a reward for winning the war and the nation of Great Britannia grew rich. In 252 CE, due to the increased of wealth among Britannians and constant victories in wars, Great Britannia undergone a cultural revolution where Britannians would create their own works of literature, songs, and begin to identify themselves more as Britannians rather than the constituency in which they live. This was called the Great Revolution. Many Britannians would create books about how great Great Britannia is and why it should be respected in the international stage. Songs about Britannian patriotism began to flourish, mostly about how beautiful the landscapes of Great Britannia are. 'The Rise of a Nation - Period III' By 540 BCE, Great Britannia had finally reached a population of 6 million, bringing the nation to Tier 8. During this time, the economy of Great Britannia had little factories to support its economy, relying heavily on the imports of foreign markets. In addition, the Britannian military was laughably weak for its size. In the battle of Brez, a Britannian division lost to Homeland Offensive division, a division that is often regarded as an easy one to defeat. The Britannian military only consisted of 8,000 soldiers, really low for a Tier 8 nation. In 559 BCE, Great Britannia was invaded by a foreign nation that sought to defeat Great Britannia and hopefully steal their valuable reasources and lands. As a member of SPQR, Great Britannia was sent help by other nations of the alliance, mostly military defensive help. Most of these defense units were from the nation Duke Republic. SPQR defense didn't arrive in time for the invader nation to begin attacking Great Britannia for the first time. Regardless, the defensive forces of Great Britannia barely won the battle using its army of 8,000, only losing around 750 soldiers while at the same time killing 2,250 soldiers. The success could only be contributed due to knowledge of the land as well as high moral of the defending Britannian soldiers. After this decisive battle, SPQR defenses eventually arrived to defend Great Britannia in another upcoming attack. In 560 CE, shortly after the first battle, the war ended in a white peace where the invader nation would stop sending troops to Great Britannia. Prime Minister Merle Ernie wanted to end the war on a white peace because he didn't want to bring Great Britannia into a lengthy and possibly costly war but rather end the war on a high note. This quick victory changed the view of the Britannian military and reversed and era of military humiliation. In 561 CE, Prime Minister Ernie passed the Civilian Militia Act where the nation would begin conscripting Britannians into the Britannian military and train them. Throughout 561 CE and up to 600 CE, Great Britannia had grown its military by adding 5 full divisions of Mortar Infantry as well as 2 full divisions of GEAR Infantry. The Great Britannian military had grown from 8,000 in 559 CE to 120,000 in 600 CE. As for the economy, in 575 CE and up to 580 CE, Prime Minister Averill Russell signed his New Deal initiative. The New Deal Initiative was a series of economic bills, laws, subsidies, and such to improve the economy of Great Britannia tremendously. In 575 CE, Prime Minister Russell signed the Food Subsidies Act which built many daries and hunter's hut, Clean Hydro Power Act where the government would subsidies the construction of hydro dams, and the Free Waters Act where the Britannian government gave monetary grants to fisheries. In 578 CE, the second wave of the New Deal Initiative was passed. The Great Hunter's Act constructed many goat Shepherds and and hunting Lodge, the Textile Improvement Act constructed many clothing factories. Finally on 580 CE, the third and last wave of the New Deal Initiative was passed Freedom Seas Act where the government provides subsidies on building whalers and clam divers as well as the Drug Act where a pharmacy would be built in every constituent. The economy of Great Britannia had changed a lot. Now, Great Britannia would take up a large share in the food and consumer goods sales in the international markets. As a result of the rapid industrialization, Great Britannia become more dependent on the market to provide the nation with adequate power. Entering the World State - Period IV As the Great Britannian military and economy grew into an adequate one, the nation saw itself more involved in global politics. Throughout 650 CE and up to 1125 CE, Great Britannia become more involved in foreign wars, became more integrated in the international community, as well as set policies regarding its trade with the international world. This page is still in progress Category:Nations Category:Deleted Nations